The Teddy Bear
by Lii and Eii
Summary: Even Kaito had school problems. How will he deal with being a social outcast? Will he find someone who loves him for who he is  other than his teddy bear ? Or will he let the bullies get to him? By Lii
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be making a new story when I have so many more to update… But the thought of Kaito in 1****st**** grade was too irresistible! And yes, this chapter is short. I'm low on time, so DON'T JUDGE ME! Kidding, judge me all ya want, and leave comments on the results of that judgement… ^-^**

**I don't own vocaloid no matter how many stars I wish on.**

The bench was so cold. It hurt just to sit on it. What good is a bench if you couldn't sit on it? I clutched my teddy bear tight to my chest and stared at all the other kids playing monkey chips on the playground. They were actually having fun at recess.

So why couldn't I?

I held my teddy bear, my best friend, closer, slowly got off the freezing bench and walked toward the playground. Snow fluttered around my face and I shivered.

They saw me and stopped playing.

"What do you want?" one of them sneered.

"C-can I play with you guys?"

He laughed one cruel laugh and the rest joined in, shouting remarks about why I can't join in.

_You talk funny!_

_Your hair is weird!_

_Why do you carry around a teddy bear?_

_Wierdo! Stupid! _

"Let's get back to our game!" a girl shouted to the others. "Without HIM!"

Shouts of approval rang through the air and they took off to the next playground, leaving me standing there alone.

Tears fell from my eyes. It was so stupid of me to ask... I looked up from my teddy bear, who was my only friend, to see the wide eyes of a girl with pink hair staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Kaito," she whispered before running to join her friends.

I stared after her for a while. Then I pulled my scarf closer and walked back to the cold bench, were I would sit every recess from this day in 1st grade to the last day of 5th.

With my teddy bear.

**-5 Years Later-**

The school was so much bigger. My heart was racing as I took it all in.

_What if I get lost? What if the teachers are mean? What if someone talks to me and I don't know what to say? The kids here are for sure meaner…_

That's hard to imagine.

My mom pulled up into the front of the school. She turned around and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Kainii… Everything will be fine. I promise. I'm just a phone call away if you need me… for anything," she told me.

I nodded and opened the door with my backpack on my back. I was honestly shaking as I approached the doors. A very, very tall guy bumped into me and knocked me over just as I was about to push open the door.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" he frantically apologized, offering me a hand.

I pushed myself up and nodded. His eyes widened as he took me in. I clutched the straps of my backpack and rocked on my feet.

"Um… is your hair…Blue?" he questioned in shock.

I looked down and walked through the doors without answering.

_No, it's orange, you dumbass._

**As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**

**I may not update for a while (on any stories) unless I get more reviews, because if time= money, I would be broke.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and if you review Kaito will give you a teddy bear!**

**-Lii**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Best Friend

**WOAH! I actually updated! :0 I hope you like this chapter, it was interesting to write! Let me tell you, never let your sister walk in on you hugging a teddy bear and crying…. I still own nada!**

You could feel the tension in the air. It was so real you could taste it. It makes your blood boil, you r heart race and you r teeth clench. It makes you want to destroy something. It made you want to punch someone until they give you the answer as to why it is happening. It turns you into someone you're not.

They had me by the hair. Pinned against the scratchy brick wall by my blue hair.

Oh, why couldn't I just be bald?

The funny part was that I never do anything wrong. I breathe and they find a problem with me. I can seize to exist and they'd still have a problem with me.

Their names were Goro, Daiki and Hayato. They were taller than me, smarter than me and well, not as hated as me.

"Oh, quit whimpering," Goro complained. Why is he the one complaining?

Daiki snatched my back pack from my hands.

"NO!" I shouted and tried with all my strength the pull away from them. They weren't having it though and Goro punched my stomach and tightened his grip on my hair. I keeled over and gasped as the breathe was knocked out of me.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!" I gasped while trying to pry his hands away from my stinging scalp.

"Shut up, wimp!"

Daiki grinned as he unzipped my bag. Please, please, please drop the bag…

His eyes widened with delight as he saw what was in the bag. He laughed in shock a couple times. "GUYS! Oh my gosh, this is TOO good!"

"What?" Hayato chuckled while taking a look.

He pulled out my teddy bear.

Oh dear Lord, no…

All three of them buckled over in laughter. My stomach ached and I started sobbing.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"W-what are you, a baby?" Daiki said in between fits of laughter.

I searched for a way out. I couldn't run or fight back.

I was pretty helpless.

"Ok, ok, enough laughing, its not THAT funny," Hayato said finally. "But you know what would make it THAT funny?"

_Crap, crap, crap, crap…_

They stopped laughing as they wondered what he had in mind. Hayato grinned as he held my teddy bear. My Teddy bear seemed to look at me with his lifeless eyes. Those eyes spoke to me in that split second.

_Help me. I've helped you all these years, so help me in return._

I pushed Goro away and he was so surprised that it actually got him off of me. I started kicking and thrashing and biting as they held me down, screaming is pain and sadness.

As if the entire world wanted to take every last piece of me away, a garbage truck drove up to the dumpster that we were behind.

"Perfect timing," Hayato snickered.

In between sobs I screamed to make him stop. It was as if I thought my voice actually mattered, actually could make a difference.

He threw my teddy bear up into the air and it landed right into the dumpster. Right as the garbage truck emptied the garbage.

I would never hold my teddy bear again.

They laughed as they ran away, high-fiveng each other.

I laid there on the pavment as the beeping of the garbage truck faded away. The tears had dried on my face.

_I just lost my only friend._

"Kaito?"

I looked to where the source of the sound was. It was the girl with the pink hair.

"Yeah?" I choked out and the tears began to fall again.

"Oh, Kaito," she whispered. She sounded sympathetic. I was truly pathetic. 'What HAPPENED to you?"

I wiped my face and tried to catch my breathe. "It's nothing, Luka," I said shakily as I got up and started gathering my bag.

She walked towards me. "Here, let me help." She started gathering my books that had fallen out.

"Thank you," I said after she handed me all the books. As the reality of the situation began to dawn on my, I felt my ears turn red.

_Gah, she must think I'm a total loser. Here I am, in front of the prettiest girl in school and I'm crying like a baby over a stuffed animal._

I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered my teddy bear.

"You don't look so good," she noted.

I laughed. "Thanks…"

She blushed. "No, no I meant… You look sick."

"Haha, I'm fine."

We stood there for a few infinite moments, not sure of what to say next.

She shuffled her feet and gave me a half smile. I must have been imagining things, but she looked embarrassed. I felt like I needed to say something.

"Um… You wanna… Grab some ice cream some time?" My face has never felt more red.

A wide smile spread across her face. "Sure!"

This was the first time I actually smiled back at someone.

I think I found myself a new best friend.

**Thanks again for reading! Review and you'll be Kaitos new bff!**

**-Lii**


End file.
